To Tell You
by risokura
Summary: I wanted to know what these feelings were. They left me shaken and frightened ...they made me think that maybe I was starting to love you. HotaruChibiUsa.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

**To Tell You**

_She can never see how much I love her..._

_She would never know how much I loved her..._

_She could never see it through my eyes...my way..._

A shade of sadness spread across 15-year-old Hotaru Tomoes face. A tear fell down her cheek, as she bit on her lower lip. _Usa__-chan...youll never love me like I love you._

The tears soon became waves of endless crying. A voice called out behind her. "Hotaru."

Hotaru turned around and came face to face with Chibi-Usa. "Hotaru-chan, why the long face? Is something the matter?"

Hotaru wiped a tear away. "No." she lied. "Im fine..."

Chibi-Usa shook her head and walked toward her friend. "No your not, spit it out!"

Hotaru blinked and backed up a bit. _Does she know?_ she wondered. _Does she even know how much I long for the touch of her sweet gentle touch. For her to call me in that sweet voice of her, savoring each word?_ Hotaru grabbed her shoulders._ Will she ever know...how much I care for her? How much I love her?_

Hotaru tried to suppress a smile. "Usa...Usa-chan, stop worrying about me, dont you have to be some where with Mamo-san?"

Chibi-Usa walked up to Hotaru, "No, not yet, but do you want to come?" she asked.

Hotaru put a finger to her cheek. _Go with Chibi-Usa and see what happens, or go home... I chose the second choice._ Hotaru shook her head and backed up a bit. "No, I have to go home." _Another lie_

Chibi-Usas expression softened. "Hotaru, are you sure your okay?"

Hotaru nodded and tried to fight back tears. "As good as ever." she said and turned around, "Bye Usa-chan!" Hotaru called out to her and waved goodbye.

Chibi-Usa blinked and said, "Bye Hotaru..."

o—o

"Haruka-papa! Setsuna-mama! Im home! Where is everyone?"

Hotaru entered the living room. "Michiru-mama!" She looked around. "Where did everybody go?" she asked.

Looking around, Hotaru found a note on the refridgerator door. She ripped it off and started reading it. "Hmm...theyll be back soon...went to shop for some food..." She sighed and looked in the fridge. Bare. Nothing. Not even a piece of bread. Hotaru sighed. "Why isnt there ever any food in here?" She closed the door and went to her room.

Some time later, during dinner time, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna all took notice, that Hotaru was quieter than usual. "Hotaru." began Setsuna.

Hotaru snapped her head up. "Yes, Setsuna-mama?" asked Hotaru.

"...Is something bothering you?" asked Setsuna.

Hotaru looked down at her plate and didnt say anything. She blinked before putting her fork down, and stood up, pushing her chair back. She turned toward the hallway that led to her room and walked down into it, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna watching her attentively. She shut the door behind her and locked the door.

Michiru blinked. "What was that all about?" she asked.

"I dont know, I just asked her if something was wrong, you guys heard it..." said Setsuna.

Haruka got up. "Haruka, where are you going?" asked Michiru as she watchd Haruka cross over to the hallway.

"Try to see whats up with Hotaru. Cant have the kid angry you know?" Haruka winked at the two, before leaving.

o—o

"Why did Setsuna-Mama have to break a question like that?" Hotaru pushed her face further into the pillow. "Its bad enough I cant even tell them about how I feel about Usa-chan."

Tears wrecked Hotarus shoulders, as she heard someone knock on her door. She pulled her head up from the pillow and said, "Go away!"

"Hotaru..." called Haruka softly.

Hotaru grabbed her knees. _I said leave me alone..._ She saw the door being pushed.

"Im coming in, Hotaru." When Haruka tried to turn the knob, it wouldnt go. "Dammit, Hotaru! Open this door!"

Hotaru shook her head. Haruka rolled her eyes, and removed a bobby pin from her hair. She pushed it into the door knob and jiggled around for awhile, until she heard a click. "Gotcha..." she put the pin in her pocket and opened the door, where Hotaru was sitting on the bed. "Ive locked myself in my room to many times as a kid, to not remember how to pick a lock." She smiled. "So, whats wrong with you? Why did you just leave?" she asked, closing the door.

Hotaru was silent. "Giving the silent treatment, eh?"

Hotaru brought the pillow up to her face. Haruka sat on her bed. "Common, you can tell me."

Hotaru sighed and said, "Papa, have you ever loved someone, but couldnt tell them?"

Haruka blinked. "Sure, Michiru and I had a hard time coming to terms with our feelings for each other, but in the end, look at how it turned out?" she asked. Hotaru nodded.

"...But...theres something else. They didnt love you back the same way you loved them?" she asked.

Haruka smiled. "Lay down Hotaru," she said. Hotaru gave her a quizzical look. "Lay...down?"

Haruka nodded. "Listen. This is a story about...about a girl, and another girl. One was into the arts. Painting, music, writing...the other, into sports, race car driving and a lot of other boyish things. One girl was popular, she had loads of friends, she was smart, pretty, and liked by everyone in the school. The other, she was a loner by nature. People were afraid of her. One day, the two met. The boyish one had been late to class as usual, while the pretty smart one was late for the first time in her life. She had been running, when she ran into the boyish one. The boyish one...lets shorten it to...Haru, and the pretty one, Michi, k?"

Hotaru nodded. "Go on Haruka-papa."

"Well, Haru looked down at Michi and said, "Are you alright." Michi looked up at those cold blue eyes and gulped. Haru reached out a hand and pulled Michi up. Michi stammered a bit before saying, "Um, Im fine. Thank you." She then looked around nervously. All eyes seemed to be on those two. Michi started to walk away and Haru watched her, loving every curve of her body. The way she tossed her hair. Everything. Eventually, Michi realized her feelings for Haru to, and do you know where they are now?"

Hotaru blinked. "Dead?" she asked.

Haruka sweatdropped. "Um...no, Haru and Michi got together, and they have lived in peace ever since."

Hotaru blinked, before nodding. "Haruka-papa?"

Haruka looked at Hotaru, "Hm?"

"Were Michi and Haru, you and Michiru-mama?" she asked.

Haruka grinned, "Yes...yes they are."

Hotaru smiled to herself. "Thats so sweet." she said.

Haruka smiled and closed her eyes. "You see, just tell Chibi-Usa that you love her Hotaru, and you cant go wrong."

Hotaru brought her arms up. "But what if she doesnt love me back?" she asked.

"It doesnt matter, Hotaru, as long as you told her how you feel about her, I assure you that you dont have to worry anymore..."

Hotaru looked at her nails. "Thank you Haruka-papa."

o—o

_Just tell her how you feel, okay Hotaru? It doesnt matter if she cant return your feelings, just tell her that you love her and thats that._

"You wanted to see me Hotaru-chan?" asked Chibi-Usa. She smiled at Hotaru, and Hotaru tensed.

"Yes...Usa-chan, I have to tell you something..." Hotaru looked down at the floor.

"What is it Hotaru, you can tell me..."

Hotaru looked up. "I..."

Chibi-usa scratched her head. "You...?"

"Usa-chan, I...I..."

Chibi-Usa looked at her struggling friend. "Come on, just say it, Im listening."

Hotaru looked at her friend, tears flying from her eyes, "I love you Usa-chan!" she shouted and ran into her friends arms and started to cry. She threw her arms around her neck. "I love you so much! I just couldnt tell you...I...Oh Usa-chan, Im so-"

Hotarus sentence was cut off short, when Chibi-Usa stopped her from speaking.

"Hotaru…"

Her lips descended softly upon Hotarus Hotarus eyes windened. It was akward at first, but it soon evened out to be soft and gentle. When they finally parted, Chibi-Usa smiled,

"Ive been waiting a long time for you to say that Hotaru." she said.

Hotaru blushed. "What?" she asked a bit surprised about what Chibi-Usa had said.

"Ive felt the same way you have, about me for as long as weve been 13."

Hotaru blinked. _Usa__-chan had a crush on me, before I liked her? Oh my…I can feel my cheeks heating up again…_

Chibi-Usa smiled at Hotaru, "Im glad to know that my friend feels the same way."

Hotaru blushed slightly and then smiled as she and Chib-Usa walked down the road hand in hand. In the bushes, Haruka had been watching the two along with Michiru. "So you straightened everything out?" asked Michiru.

Haruka merely smirked. "I told her our story…"

Michiru nodded. "Oh…OH! HARUKA!" She said, turning to the laughing girl. "That still makes me blush whenever you talk about it…"

Haruka smiled and watched Chibi-Usa and Hotaru. "Im glad that shes found happiness…"

"Yes…me to." Michiru turned to Haruka. "Lets go home."

Haruka stretched and nodded. "Alright."

"Haruka?"

"Hm?"

"Can you tell me…what it felt like the first time you saw me?"

"Well…er…you were pretty!"

"Oh be serious…"

"Well I loved you…and I still do…"

The two paused and kissed briefly and continued to walk on home.

_fin_


End file.
